


Ghost Adventures: Bartonville Insane Asylum

by GhostAdventuresfan09



Series: Ghost Adventures [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Adventure, Deadly Shadows, F/M, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Haunted Asylum, Haunting, Hearing Voices, Paranormal, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAdventuresfan09/pseuds/GhostAdventuresfan09
Summary: The GA crew gets locked down inside a former Insane Asylum inhabited by restless spirits and malevolent entities.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The Ghost Adventures show is owned by the Travel Channel and the Crew members: Zak Bagans, Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin own themselves.
> 
> This fanfiction isn’t a real story, but the Ghost Adventures Crew are real people.
> 
> The Bartonville Insane Asylum is a real location and most of it’s history, however some stories within the building are fiction.

_Before the Lockdown…_  
  
As the Ghost Adventures Crew's official Junior Paranormal Investigator, I decided to perform my own investigations in my hometown. Finding all sorts of evidence from apparitions, EVPs and trigger objects moving on their own. I sent my evidence to the crew, hoping to hear from them again.  
Months passed and I received an invitation from Zak, Nick and Aaron asking me to accompany them on their next lockdown. The Travel Channel sent me JetBlue airline tickets to their location outside New York.

  
So once again, I was off onto my own Ghost Adventures.


	2. Walkthough Part 1

_Ghost Adventures Title sequence_  
  
 _My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one._  
 _So I set out  on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video...._  
 _With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin._  
 _The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn...._  
 _Raw..._  
 _Extreme..._  
 _These are our Ghost Adventures._  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bartonville Insane Asylum, IL  
  
Walkthrough Part 1  
  
Zak walked down the stone path as Nick and Aaron filmed him. I watched from a distance, getting my audio pack set to go.  
  
"A few miles outside of Peoria, Illinois rests the Bartonville Insane Asylum. This 60,000 square foot building has been widely known for stories of inhumane treatments on mentally ill patients, now is being known for the ghosts that are said to haunt to this place.  
  
Built in 1895 and reopened in 1902, the Asylum held those who were deemed "incurably insane" by society, left with the nightmares in their minds and those around them.  
  
Countless eyewitnesses have seen apparitions, heard blood-curdling screams and attacked forcibly by sinister spirits.  
  
"Tonight, we investigate these buildings and face the entities that taunt the living."  
  
Just as they gather to figure out the next spot to introduce the location, Zak saw me waiting by their GAC minivan in the gravel road.  
  
"Hey, look who's back." he smiled and pointed out as Nick and Aaron turned. I walked swiftly over to reunite with them.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. My plane was delayed, so I took a airport shuttle here."  
  
"Good to have you back." Zak gave me a friendly hug, Aaron semi-hugged with a camera in his hand. Nick did the same, trying to balance his shoulder camera.  
  
"How've you been?" he asked.  
  
"Great, had all sorts of investigations done at home. But nothing compares to you guys."  
  
"We're almost ready to start the interviews." Zak said.   
  
"All right. Let's do it." I replied excitedly.  
  
We entered the Main Entrance to the Bowen Building where the first interview was shooting, I stood behind Nick as Zak spoke.  
  
"Elizabeth Kinsey is a Historian of the Asylum. So Elizabeth, what sort of things happened here?"  
  
"This Insane Asylum was in operation until 1972. It housed 2,800 patients and they were given a series of cruel treatments, such as shock therapy, water submersion and several others. It was believed that you would come to your senses after enduring pain. In 1902, Dr. George Zeller brought a new approach, he refused to use restraints or place bars over the windows which was unheard of during those days. Dr. Zeller even saw an immediate need for a system of burying the patients that passed away. At least one person died every day, the older graves in cemeteries didn't even have names. They were mostly numbered if the patients didn't have names." she continued to tell the history as we all listened.  
  
"So no one would come and claim their loved ones?" Zak asked.  
  
"No one would come." she replied.  
  
"Many patients spent their lives in this Asylum, some died from the influenza outbreak and others died during a riot in 1934. The staff tried to lock down the building wards, but many were caught in turmoil."  
  
Zak shook his head,   
  
"Wow, that's nuts."  
\-------  
  
We walked to the old cemetery across the road where Keith Caswell, owner of the Asylum told us what he knew about this building's dark history.  
  
"There's a story that a patient nicknamed "Old Book" once lived here. He suffered from a mental illness that prevented him speaking, so he was transferred here despite his physical body being normal. He was beloved by the hospital and the staff for his gentle nature and hard work. He would attend the burials and weep for the deceased, he was also well known to sit by the elm tree that's also known as "Graveyard Elm". When he died, the whole hospital attended his memorial service. As they paid their respects, they suddenly heard sobbing and over 200 witnesses saw his ghost crying under his elm tree. When they opened his casket, the crying stopped and his ghost disappeared."  
  
We all shared expressions of amazement.  
  
"When "Old Book" died, the elm tree also began to die. Every time workers tried to get rid of the tree, they would hear wailing emitting from it. So now, the Graveyard Elm still stands."  
  
"Aaron, we should set an X camera in the cemetery and see if we catch "Old Book" near the tree." Zak took his camera, ripped some duct tape and formed an X on the gravel trail.  
  
Keith spoke up again, ready to tell us about others experiencing paranormal activity.  
  
"Recently, we conducted Ghost Tours here and several witnesses came to us with incredible stories."  
\---------


	3. Walkthrough Part 2

Walkthrough Part 2  
  
Doris Gridley, a witness on one of the Ghost tours.  
  
"I was following the group looking down at the cemetery from the third floor, and I saw an apparition walking pass the headstones. When I tried to show it to the others, it disappeared."  
  
Aaron set another X to shoot towards the Cemetery, we followed her to another place down the hall and inside an empty room where she saw an apparition.   
  
"As we walked towards this steel staircase, the Tour Guide was telling us about a man who committed suicide by hanging himself. I looked over and saw this mist floating over the stairs."  
  
"Geez, dude. I might need two rolls of duct tape for this place." Aaron joked behind his camera and proceeded to set an X.  
\-------  
Jessica Hewitt volunteered her time as a guide on the Ghost tours.  
  
We were on the first floor walking down a corridor of deserted patient wards, Nick and Aaron filmed Jessica walking inside.  
  
"I was showing a group of witnesses this old hallway when we all heard a blood-curdling female scream coming from the floor above us. Then, a man in my group suddenly felt anger and something didn't want him in the room."  
  
We then interviewed Scott Faulkner, the man from Jessica's tour group.  
  
"While I was on the Tour leaving the ward, I felt hands push me out of the room with enough force that I nearly stumbled forwards."  
  
"Aaron, you know where you're going?" Zak smiled.  
  
"Yep, in here. All night long." he replied.  
\---------  
We later asked to Keith tell us about this restless spirit,  
  
"There's a story going around that a deranged male patient attacked and killed a woman inside the second floor ward that's right above us. We don't know if she was another patient or a nurse, but every time men enter her room, the spirit seems to have resentment towards them."  
  
"Let's check out that room where the patient killed her." Zak suggested.  
Walking up the stairs, I watched Zak enter the old room talking with Keith as Aaron filmed them.  
  
"I've had a few experiences myself on this floor. I would hear footsteps behind me, turn and no one was there. Sometimes, I would see the apparition of a nurse in uniform up here."  
  
"Aaron, you wanna set an X in the hallway? Maybe we'll catch the footsteps and see the old nurse." Zak took his camera.  
  
As I stood still near the doorway, I felt a sudden forcible tug on my jacket hood, the collar slid up to my throat. Letting out a yell and nearly fell backwards, but Nick grasped my arm.   
  
Everyone looked over at me, surprised and slightly spooked.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just felt a tug on my jacket hood." Looking around, gently grasping my collar to make sure the zipper didn't leave a mark.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Zak asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
  
"Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
As we walked down the hall, I thanked Nick for helping me and he smiled.  
  
Keith began talking with Zak again,  
  
"There's a room not far from here where about 120 women would stay. Some had children in there until they were 4 years old. While using recorders, we caught women talking and laughing, sometimes we would hear children playing."  
  
Another X was set shooting inside the room, Keith had a few more places to show us.  
  
We followed him to the dark, creepy basement, flashes of what happened at Halden Mansion began appearing in my memory. I shuddered in nervousness, Zak noticed the change in my mood.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"Actually real quick, I want to do something. Nick, you stay with us. Aaron, you continue on with Keith." he suggested, Aaron walked off filming.  
  
"I just want to interview since you're rejoining us for an all night lockdown."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"For those of you who remember Aura Gibbons, she was with us during the lockdown in the Halden Mansion. You experienced something pretty scary there, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I was investigating the basement when I discovered an inverted pentagram. Then a dark figure appeared, it reached for my neck and scared me half to death."  
  
"I remember that, too." Nick said behind the camera, "Never can forget the scream she made and how badly she was scared."  
  
"It's my first encounter with something that sinister." I said softly in a trembling voice, Zak patted my back."But now you're back as a guest investigator, how's it feel?"  
  
"I can still handle the lockdown." I replied, struggling to crack a smile.  
  
As Zak turned and walked down the basement to find Aaron and Keith, Nick wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. I smiled and followed Zak,  
  
We entered an empty room, inside was something all too familiar with the guys.  
  
"A morgue. Guess what that means?" Zak joked.  
  
I heard Nick whisper under his breath,  
  
"Oh God, not again…"  
  
Zak snickered and pushed the metal slab back inside.  
\-----  
As we followed Keith, he lead us down an underground tunnel which lead to other buildings.  
  
"Down here, witnesses would hear the sound of rolling gurneys, running footsteps and on one behind them, screaming and cries for help and no one was in here."  
  
"Screaming for help, that could be us tonight." Zak said, I chuckled quietly.  
Aaron finished setting duct tape Xs around the basement, and we all headed back up to the lobby.  
  
"This place is like a breeding ground for ghosts." I pointed out.  
  
Zak cackled,  
  
"Sure seems that way."  
  
"Just so you're aware, the local police patrol this place at night. So they'll be outside while you and your crew are in here." Keith announced to us.  
  
"Well, now that we've covered all we can. Let's get ready for the lockdown tonight."  
\-------------------


	4. Set up for Lockdown

Set up for Lockdown  
  
With the Exterior Static Night-vision Camera set to go, Aaron joined us in unloading the minivan full of camera gear.  
  
Zak grunted as he lifted a heavy black case,  
  
"Geez, what's in this thing, a body?"  
  
Overhearing his comment, I snickered as I assisted them.  
  
Nick filmed Zak near the entrance,  
  
"Dusk is arriving, so we're getting locked in. Keith, you ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How about you guys?" Zak asked us.  
  
"Born ready." I replied,  
  
"I'm ready." Aaron proclaimed,  
  
Nick gave a thumbs up,  
  
"Ready."  
  
After several minutes of collecting the gear, we knuckle-pounded Keith and watched as he shut the door. The only light we could see was the light from Nick's shoulder camera.  
  
Hearing it lock on the opposite side resurfaced my excitement from my first lockdown with the guys.  
"All right, let's establish a base and call out the X cams."  
  
Once everything was set, Zak checked over his list of Static Night-vision Cameras.  
  
"Before we got locked in, we set an X camera in the Cemetery. Doris and Keith told us about the apparition of a man known as "Old Book" is often seen by the elm tree. Also on third floor, Doris saw "Old Book" from the window and down the hall, a white mist floated over a metal staircase where a man committed suicide."  
  
"Next X: First floor.   
Inside one of the female wards, people heard screams above them and it's where Scott was forcibly pushed out by the female spirit that used to live there."  
  
"Next X: Second Floor Patient Ward  
This is where inside the empty room, a deranged patient killed a woman and where the female screams are said to come from."  
  
I quickly added in,  
"Also, that's where I tugged hard on my jacket, made me stumble back."  
  
He nodded, pointed to the next X.  
  
"The hallway.   
People heard footsteps and have seen an apparition of a nurse in uniform."  
  
"Next: The Woman's ward  
"EVPS were captured of women talking, laughing and children playing."  
  
"Next in the basement: The Morgue.  
Strange noises are often heard down there."  
  
Pointing to the last X,  
  
"Now finally, the underground tunnel. People heard rolling gurneys, running footsteps, screams, and cries for help with no one there."  
  
"Except for me," Nick added behind his camera. "I'll be calling for help inside that morgue."  
  
Zak chuckled,  
  
"We'll make sure that we don't get lost again."   
  
"Yeah, that was crazy at the Former Psychiatric Hospital in New Jersey. All the doors locked on us." Aaron added.  
  
"Oh, don't remind me." Nick scoffed.  
  
I looked out one of the nearby windows, the halls got darker and anticipation surged through me again.  
  
"With that said, let's gear up, lights off and start this lockdown."  
\----------  
  
As we all set our cameras to Night-vision, I saw Zak setting up a familiar piece of equipment.  
  
"The Video Goggles, that thing is cool."  
  
"Yeah, we had all sorts of luck with this."  
  
"Out of curiosity, can I use them tonight?" I asked.  
  
He pondered for a minute, noticing something important.  
  
"Can you see without your glasses?"  
  
"Yeah, I usually use them for distance. But the screens inside should help me see."  
He nodded,  
  
"Okay, but we'll bring them later in the night."  
  
"Fine by me." I replied.  
  
We all walked towards the hall outside our base, Zak quickly spoke with me.  
  
"Now, you know to stay with one of us during the lockdown and call out if you need us?"  
  
"Yep, I remember."  
  
He turned to Nick and Aaron,  
  
"Remember, no flashlights. Emergencies only."  
  
They complied to Zak's rule, and we were ready to investigate.  
\------------------


	5. Lockdown Part 1

Lockdown Part 1  
  
Peering into my LCD screen, everything was in various shades of green on the Night-vision. We walked slowly down the first floor hallway.  
  
Filming behind Zak, he spoke out in a gentle tone.  
  
"Is there anyone here?" he paused, pointed at us.  
  
"I'm Zak, this is Nick, Aaron and Aura. We mean no disrespect for those of you that died here. Can you come and talk to us?" he paused again, listening for any response.  
  
Suddenly just ahead of us, we heard an unexplained squeaking noise which sounded like a patient ward door opening.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Zak,  
  
"Yeah, I heard it." he replied quietly.  
  
We stood still for a minute and looked around, I walked forward a few feet and found the first X. I also noticed the door was open further than the rest in the hallway.  
  
"Zak, over here." I quietly called out.  
  
He held out a Digital Recorder inside the room while Aaron and Nick set the Static Night-vision Camera. I filmed Zak as he asked questions.  
  
"Did you make this door move?"  
  
We waited for several seconds, no response.  
  
Just as Aaron and Nick stood up, I heard a disembodied voice behind me.  
  
My jaw dropped and was about to speak, but Zak tapped my arm.  
  
Pointing to his Digital Recorder, we listened to see if the voice was captured. At first, we heard Zak's question then an EVP of a woman seemed to telling us something.  
  
 _"Go away."_  
  
"Go away. She doesn't like men." I said softly.  
  
"Aaron, that's your cue." Zak pointed out,  
  
"Come on, dude." he replied reluctantly.  
  
"We have to see if she'll force you out of the room."  
  
Laughing in disbelief, he walked inside.  
  
"Take this."  
  
Zak handed him a Digital Recorder.  
  
"Okay, let's leave and come back later."  
  
"Don't leave me here, bro." he replied.  
  
"We won't be far."  
  
We headed to base get more Static Night-vision cameras, little did we know about the activity outside in the Cemetery.  
  
The Camera caught a full body apparition by the elm tree, the camera's audio caught an EVP of a man weeping. There was absolutely no one near the Cemetery and it was calm night, so no wind caused the sound.  
\-----------  
Meanwhile, Aaron was still inside the first floor patient ward.  
  
"I heard you don't like men, do you not like me?"  
  
Waiting for several seconds, he asked another.  
  
"Do you want me out of here?"  
  
Suddenly, he yelled in fear.  
  
"Oh my God, Zak!"  
  
We all heard him and ran to find out what happened.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dude, I asked if they wanted me out of here and I felt a hard shove on my shoulder. I swear to God, dude."  
  
We got Aaron out of the room, then I got an idea.  
  
"Zak, can you guys go while I stay in there and do EVP? Since she doesn't like men, maybe she'll make contact with me."  
  
"Sure, that's a good idea."  
  
I carefully walked inside and sit down on the bed while holding my Digital Recorder near my lap, and set my camera beside the bed.  
  
As the guys walked off, I softly spoke towards the camera.  
  
"I'm gonna roll this Digital Recorder to try and catch EVPS or Electronic Voice Phenomenons."  
  
Shifting my weight around on the bed, I began asking questions.  
  
"Is there a female spirit in here? Can you talk inside this red light?" I pointed to the tiny light on the recorder.  
  
"What is your name?"   
  
Waiting for response, I slightly waved the recorder around.  
  
"Were you killed in this place?"  
  
Just after I asked that, I caught an EVP of her responding to me…  
  
 _"I cried…for mercy."_  
  
"Were you a patient or nurse here? What year did you die?"  
  
Another EVP was caught after my question…  
  
 _"Patient…1936."_  
  
"Why don't you like men?"  
  
After waiting several minutes, I got another response.  
  
 _"A man…killed…me."_  
  
I asked more questions throughout my session, but got no further response.  
  
Zak, Nick and Aaron came to regroup with me. As I stood up to walk out of the room, a sudden force pulled me back down.  
  
"Whoa, I just felt a hand on my shoulder."  
  
At the same time I was pulled back, the X camera outside the room caught a white mist close to me. Then my Digital Recorder caught one last EVP…  
  
 _"Please…don't leave…"_  
  
After stepping outside the room, I decided to leave another Digital Recorder to catch any more EVPS inside the room.  
  
"Okay," Zak said quietly, "Let's go find our other Xs."  
\-------------


	6. Lockdown Part 2

Lockdown Part 2  
  
With Static Night-vision Cameras rolling on the first, second, and third floor,  
we headed down to the basement.  
  
Stepping inside the morgue, Zak stood in front while Aaron filmed him.  
  
"We're gonna set a tripod in the back to film Nick while he's inside…"  
  
As Zak spoke, I felt a tap on my arm. Knowing it was Nick, I scanned over to see his face. Pointing towards Zak then twisting his hand near his head, indicating Zak was crazy.  
  
I chuckled quietly and scanned back over to Zak and Aaron.  
  
"Nick, you ready?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so." Nick replied.  
  
He jumped on the slab, we took his camera and handed a Digital Recorder.   
Quickly, they tested the Walkie-talkies in case of an emergency. Laying down, Zak pushed him inside.  
  
"We've got an X camera filming the outside. Good luck."  
  
He shut the door, which locked from the outside. I could only imagine what was going through Nick's mind.  
  
"He's locked in. Let's go set the other cameras."  
  
As we walked out, I looked back inside, hoping we would find our way if he needed us.  
  
"Here I am, inside another morgue." he sighed. "Can't believe I'm doing this again."  
  
Just then, his Digital Recorder caught an EVP of what sounded like a male spirit saying…  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
He began asking questions,  
  
"Did they leave your body in here?" He paused.  
  
As he shifted around, an orb of light passed over his head.  
  
Quickly, he gazed over to the wall.  
  
"Is there someone in here with me?"  
\--------------  
Meanwhile, Zak and Aaron were setting the Static Night-vision on the X. As we spoke quietly, we were interrupted by a disembodied voice.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Zak whispered,  
  
We were several feet down the underground tunnel, away from the morgue. Leaving out the possibility it was Nick we heard.   
  
Zak clicked the Walkie-talkie to be sure,  
  
"Nick, did you call us?"  
  
He soon replied,  
  
"No, I didn't say anything."  
  
As we walked around, I handled an EMF Detector to measure electromagnetic energy, which ghosts are said to give off.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us something?" Zak asked, I watched the EMF Detector spike.  
  
"Guys, it just spiked to a 6."  
  
"Aura, an orb just disappeared near your back." Aaron added.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah." he nodded.  
  
"Aura, can you head to back to base and get another camera? I just found another X."  
  
"Yep, I'll be back." I replied and headed down the tunnel, using my camera to help me see."  
  
Zak clicked the Walkie-talkie,  
  
"Nick, Aura's gonna pass by you to go back to base. So the footsteps you hear will be her."  
  
"All right, thanks for the heads up." he replied.  
  
Once up the stairs and down the hallway, I walked over to where we set down the X cameras. Looking over by the First-Aid kit, I saw a bottle of Holy Water.  
  
"Better take that with me, never know what we'll face around here."  
  
Grabbing the bottle, I lifted a pocket flap in my shoulder bag and slipped it inside.  
  
Just as I started walking towards the doorway, I froze in place when a distant blood-curdling scream emitted from the hallway.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
Zak and Aaron continued to investigate the underground tunnel while Nick was still in the morgue, then they heard running footsteps above them.  
  
I quickly ran to the stairs, screaming through the tunnel.  
  
"Guys, are you down here?!"  
  
"Aura?" Zak called out,  
  
"I just heard a very loud female scream, did you hear it?"  
  
"No, we didn't hear anything besides you."  
  
Nick's voice came through the static on the Walkie-talkie,  
  
"What's going on out there?"  
  
"Aura just heard a scream upstairs and she came looking for us."  
  
"Well, I'm just about ready to get out of here."  
  
"Hang in there, man. We have set one more camera then we'll let you out."  
  
Once we finished setting the camera further down inside the tunnel, we left the area and headed back to the morgue.  
  
"Was it this way?" Zak whispered, realizing that somehow we lost our way in the tunnel.  
  
As Nick laid in slab, he began to get more anxious as the minutes ticked by.  
  
"Where are they?" he whispered, then his Digital Recorder picked up an EVP…  
  
 _"Not gonna make it…"_  
  
Zak clicked on his Walkie-talkie,  
  
"Nick, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear you. Where are you guys?"  
  
"Trying to find our way back, it's kind of hard to see down here."  
  
Finally after several minutes of stumbling in the dark, we found the morgue.  
  
Zak opened the door and pulled out the slab, Nick grumbled a bit.  
  
"No more morgues for a while, okay?"  
  
Zak and Aaron chuckled as he sat up and jumped down. As I filmed Nick and Zak, the orb of light darted out from his head.  
\-------------  
  
A while later, we grouped beside the second floor stairwell.  
  
"Guys, let's check out the second floor."  
  
We first investigated the metal staircase, Zak used the Dark Light to attract ghost matter.  
  
"Is there someone here with us?" he asked, and continued to wave the light around for several minutes.   
  
He then shot photographs with the Infrared Digital Still Camera, two of them contained unexplained mist figures in the room.  
  
We were also unaware of the evidence we just caught in the hallway. Earlier, Zak set down 2 EM Pumps, giving off electromagnetic energy. About 10 minutes after we left the area, the Static Night-vision Camera caught a black mist drifting pass the EM pumps and heading down the hall.  
  
As we walked through the hallway, Zak turned to us.  
  
"Nick, you and Aura stay up here. Aaron and I are gonna head back to base and get more X cameras."  
  
They walked off as we headed inside the empty ward and stood on opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Is there anybody in here?" I asked, pausing for a response.  
  
"Did you kill a woman in here?" Nick asked, then we both heard a disembodied laugh.  
  
We scanned the room,  
  
"Are you laughing at us?" he asked, then I added one.  
  
"Was it you earlier that tugged on my jacket?"  
  
Right after my question, my Digital Recorder caught this chilling EVP…  
  
 _"You're weak."_  
  
Nick spoke up behind me,  
  
"I just saw a shadow pass behind you."  
  
As I looked to see the shadow, a disembodied voice caught my attention.  
  
"Did you just hear a voice?" I scanned the room to find Nick, I couldn't see him.  
  
"Nick? Nick, where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand grasping my shoulder, turned around and it was Nick but something wasn't right.  
  
"Nick, what's wrong?"  
  
"You need to leave this room."  
  
Confused and somewhat scared, I stood still while staring at his face.  
  
Growing increasingly more aggressive, and with a look of intend in his eyes.  
  
It wasn't Nick.  
\-------------


	7. Lockdown Part 3

Lockdown Part 3  
  
Something definitely wasn't right, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. I slightly stepped back, getting an overwhelming feeling of dread.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He struggled to speak as something was fighting to take control over him.  
  
"You need…to get…out of here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here."  
  
As I stood watching him, he began hissing, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
I stepped forward slightly in concern, reaching for his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Nick. We need-"  
  
Suddenly, I felt a very forcible shove. Screaming as I was forced back and my back hit the wall. My Digital Recorder fell on the floor beside me.  
  
Meanwhile, Zak and Aaron were downstairs.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Dude, that was no ghost."  
  
Staring for only a second, they knew something was wrong. They broke into a fast jog, flashlights in hand heading for the stairwell.  
  
A few feet away with little strength he had left, Nick screamed.  
  
"No, stop!"  
  
I struggled to keep my camera on him, quickly reaching for the Holy Water.  
  
Looking up again, Nick was heading right for me, his face was contorted in fury. Screamed in terror, and with a sudden flick of my arm, the Holy Water splashed Nick. He lashed back, yelling in pain and stumbling forward inches before coming close to me.   
  
Right after I splashed Nick, my Digital Recorder caught an EVP of a man screaming and my camera's footage caught a dark shadow disappear from behind him.  
  
Standing still clenching the bottle of Holy Water and holding it nearby, I stared at Nick hunkering forward a few feet away.  
  
Breathing heavily, he touched his face where the Holy Water made contact. Lifting his head up, he spoke again.  
  
"Aura?"  
  
Relieved to hear his kind and soft voice, he was his normal self again.  
  
Turning to peek over his shoulder, he saw me leaning on the wall and could see a look of horror on my face.  
  
His face contorted in concern, slowly standing up and stepping forward.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked softly.  
  
Just before I could answer him, I heard Zak's voice in the hallway.  
  
"Aura?!"  
  
He stopped in the doorway, looked around in concern and slight panic.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Saying nothing, I gently relaxed my arm grasping the Holy Water as Zak and Aaron entered the room.  
  
Zak came to me in concern while Aaron did the same for Nick,  
  
"What happened?" he asked again in a softer tone.  
  
I lifted my camera, exhaling in relief.  
  
"I need to show you guys this."  
\--------  
They guided us back to base.  
  
While Nick sat down, dazed and confused, I took a few minutes alone with Zak and Aaron.  
  
Rewinding my camera's footage, they watched in curiosity.  
  
As soon they saw when I pushed to the wall, both of them gasped in shock.  
  
"Geez, man." Zak whispered.  
  
Then the scene where I used the Holy Water came up, they both shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what would've happened to me if I didn't use it."  
  
Zak gently placed a hand on my shoulder,  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to show Nick what happened."  
  
I wouldn't have wanted him to see that he nearly attacked me.  
  
"Well, I think he should see it," Zak retorted.  
  
"He needs to know what happened up there."  
  
I nodded to his reasoning, Zak and Aaron both gave me a comforting hug. We decided to wait until Nick was normal again to show him the footage. In the meantime, we headed back to the second floor. We grabbed Nick's camera and Digital Recorder that was left there after his possession.  
  
I made an another decision just before we headed for the stairwell,  
  
"Guys, you go and check on Nick. I'm gonna do more EVP in here."  
  
"Are you sure?" Zak asked in concern,  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
Zak handed me the Holy Water,  
  
"Keep it with you, just in case."   
  
Just before entering the room, I rubbed some on my forehead as protection against the malevolent spirit.  
  
Walking inside and setting my Digital Recorder a few inches away, I sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor. I could still see the drips of Holy Water on the floor from the possession on Nick.  
  
As I sat in the pitch-dark room, I began asking questions.  
  
"Why did you attack us?"  
  
Pausing briefly, I waited for any response.  
  
"That wasn't right."  
  
Just after I said that, a sudden breeze blew near my neck and my Digital Recorder caught this EVP which sounded a female's voice saying…  
  
 _"Don't touch her…"_  
  
Sitting back in place, I proceeded with my questions,  
  
"Why did you possess Nick?"  
  
A few seconds after that, I caught another EVP which sounded like the dark spirit responding to me…  
  
 _"Look back, you'll see me."_  
\------------  
  
Getting no further response, I concluded my session and back to base. Zak and Aaron stopped me in the hallway.  
  
"Nick wants to speak to you about what happened, you should show the footage." Zak said softly, I peeked through the doorway and saw Nick sitting alone.   
  
Walking steadily over, I stood nearby him holding my camera.  
  
Lifting his head up, I could see a genuine look of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Here's what happened."  
  
I played the tape again as he watched, seeing the horrific attack again made me tremble a bit. Nick stared at the LCD screen as the attack intensified, and sat back in his chair once I paused the tape.  
  
He began looking back at me,   
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
Once Zak and Aaron stepped in, we all talked about the attack.  
  
"All I remember walking around the room as she went to check for this dark shadow I saw behind her, then this voice constantly says "Get her" and I blacked out after that. It wanted me to attack her as it channeled into me." He paused, trying to remember.  
  
"Next thing I know, I feel water on my face and Aura's looking at me, horrified at something."  
  
He turned to me, and I murmured in reassurance.  
  
"I'm okay now."  
  
I stood up, walking steadily over to him.  
Nick also stood and enveloped me in an apologetic hug.   
  
Once we parted, Zak walked to the camera gear and turned to us.  
  
"You guys set to continue the lockdown?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Nick replied.  
  
I was still relieved that he was himself again as we readied the next set of equipment.  
\----------


	8. Lockdown Part 4

Lockdown Part 4  
  
We stood as a group in the first floor hallway, getting ready to bring out more equipment.  
  
Zak turned to me,  
  
"Okay, Aura. As promised, here's your chance to use the Video Goggles."  
  
As he and Aaron help me set up, I removed my glasses and slipped them inside my shoulder bag.  
  
Zak spoke towards Nick's camera while I adjusted the Goggles over my eyes.  
  
"This piece of equipment has a word database inside that will allow the spirits to talk with us by using different levels of their energy to produce words. The Goggles have two Infrared screens so Aura can see, and the words will appear when a spirit tries to make contact."  
  
We slowly walked down the hall and before we could ask any questions, a word came up on the Goggles.  
  
 _Upstairs._  
  
"Upstairs." I said to Zak,  
  
"You want us to go upstairs?"  
  
Walking up the second floor stairway, we walked inside the old room where 120 women were kept.  
  
"Is there anyone here with us?"   
  
Looking around inside the Goggles, Aaron held the camera and followed me around the room.  
  
A sudden disembodied voice startled us and it was also captured on Zak's Digital Recorder, it sounded like a woman saying…  
  
 _"Who are you?"_  
\------  
  
While we investigated the second floor, the Static Night-vision Camera in the basement caught some EVPs of unexplained screaming while there was absolutely no one down there.  
  
Back on the second floor, we walked through the hallway. Zak continued to ask questions,  
  
"Do you want us out of here?" he paused briefly, then asked another.  
  
"Can you show us a sign of your presence?"  
  
Another disembodied female voice was captured on Zak's Digital Recorder,  
  
 _"Please stay…someone's coming…"_  
  
As we passed the wards, I felt overwhelming dread again.  
  
"Zak, there's something here and I can feel it's not friendly."  
  
He stepped near me, holding his Digital Recorder while extending his arm.  
  
"If you don't like us, what will you do if we don't leave?"  
  
Yet another word appeared inside the Goggles,  
  
 _Throw_  
  
Immediately followed by,  
  
 _Cross_  
  
"Throw…cross?" None of us could make sense of what the words meant, so we continued walking.  
  
Stopping to look around, we heard a disembodied growl right behind us.  
  
"Did you just hear that?" Aaron whispered,  
  
We stood still, trying to figure out where the growl came from. Suddenly, we jumped as we heard a loud bang of something being thrown at the wall. Zak screamed in fear and ran a bit, shooting his camera by the wall.  
  
Our voices overlapped while trying to see what happened,  
  
"Dude, what was that?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Zak, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know what the hell that was, but something hit the wall and flew passed my head." he replied and we all looked for what hit the wall.  
  
Then I saw something, pointing to the floor.  
  
"Zak, right there."  
  
He picked what looked like a necklace then upon closer inspection, we recognized what it was.  
  
"A Rosary. I wonder who this belongs to?"  
  
Right after Zak said that, we caught an intelligent female spirit responding to him on his Digital Recorder,  
  
 _"It's mine…"_  
  
As they looked at the Rosary, I suddenly realized a connection…  
  
"Zak, earlier when the spirit said ' _Throw_ ' and ' _Cross_ ", it was warning us that it was going to throw this cross at us if we didn't leave."  
  
All three of them dropped their jaws, realizing that the growl and words on the Video Goggles were the results of an angry spirit that didn't want us here.  
\-----  
  
Getting no further response, we headed back to base and set up to investigate the third floor.  
  
Zak checked his watch,  
  
"It's 4:45am, so we have a few hours to go before dawn."  
  
Heading up the flight of stairs, I filmed Zak and Nick while Aaron was right behind me.  
  
As we walked down the hallway, I saw a white mist figure pass in front of Nick.  
  
"Zak, I just felt something hit me."  
  
"Yeah, I caught it, too."  
  
Nick's Digital Recorder also captured an EVP right after the figure passed him,  
  
"Watch where you're going…"  
  
We entered one of the rooms and begin sweeping EMF Detectors through the room.  
  
"Are you in here with us?"  
  
I walked around the room while holding my Digital Recorder, then Zak noticed a spike.  
  
"Guys, I just a reading of a 2." he said softly, then saw the Detector needle drop back to zero.  
  
As I stood near Nick, I felt a hand touch me but I turned, no one was there.  
  
"Something just touched my arm."  
  
My Digital Recorder caught an EVP after I felt the hand, it seemed to be telling me something…  
  
 _"Trust…them."_  
  
Once we finished our investigation of the third floor, we headed back to base.  
\-------  
  
Just before dawn, we had gathered all our gear and waited for Keith to unlock us out.  
  
"Can't wait to get out of here." Aaron grumbled as he stood near the door.  
  
Zak carried a camera case as Nick set one down, he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You good?"  
  
"Yep." I nodded.  
  
Hearing the lock turn back over, we all grabbed a few cases and headed outside.  
  
Stretching myself out a bit, I welcomed the cool, refreshing air.  
  
"Ooh…freedom." I called out,  
  
"Hey, that's my line." Aaron retorted.  
  
I cracked a smile and laughed a bit as he passed me to shut off the Exterior Night-vision Camera.  
  
After saying our goodbyes to Keith, I followed the guys and helped them pack their minivan.  
\-------  
  
Before catching my return flight, the guys told me that they'll need me when they review the evidence, just like last time.  
  
Accepting their invitation, I reviewed my camera's footage and Digital Recorder once I got home.  
  
Trying to see if I got anything other than what I experienced, hoping the guys caught something as well and waited to hear from them again.  
  
After a few days of reviewing our investigation, they contacted me and discovered a female patient named Diana Crawford was omitted the Asylum in 1928 for paranoid schizophrenia. They also discovered that Diana was also a Catholic, explaining the Rosary and why she cried for mercy in 1936.  
  
We may have uncovered the case that plagued the Asylum for decades and knowing that her murderer may also be bound inside, leaving credibility that the malevolent spirit we encountered was the male patient tormenting Diana and the one who possessed Nick.   
  
Hearing about the incredible story, I couldn't wait to have an expert consult our findings.  
\-----------


	9. Reviewing the Evidence

Reviewing the Evidence   
  
After a few weeks of gathering our evidence, we traveled to Arizona and meet Bryan Abel, a video review specialist. He's studied photos, video and EVPs for paranormal evidence, so we decided to show him some of our best evidence.  
  
We sat around the oval table with television screens at the end, we took turns showing our evidence while Aaron and Nick filmed us.  
  
Zak spoke first, explaining the footage on screen.  
  
"Now while we were doing the walkthrough, Keith Caswell told us about a woman who we later found out was named Diana and she was attacked and killed by a male patient. She doesn't like men so we sent Aaron inside her room and not long after we left, he felt a forcible shove after he asked if she wanted him out."  
  
Bryan nodded, intrigued.  
  
"Then our friend, Aura," indicating at me, "did her own EVP session and caught some intelligent responses."  
  
I spoke up to add in my side,  
  
"When the guys came to regroup, I stood up to walk out of the room, then I was pulled back on the bed. Right after I was pulled, the camera caught a white mist and caught this EVP."  
  
Listening close, he watched the mist form.  
  
 _"Please…don't leave…"_  
  
"Oh, guess she liked you." he joked, then Zak brought up one more event.  
  
"Now while we doing the walkthrough in second floor ward where the woman was killed, Aura was standing inside when out of nowhere, something tugs on her jacket and making her nearly fall backwards. Later, we caught a black mist drifting pass 2 EM pumps and head down the hall while we were investigating another room."   
  
Zak paused, ready to share the events,  
  
"We eventually had a very disturbing encounter when Aaron and myself went back to base, Nick and Aura did EVP."  
  
Bryan watched the session unfold while I could feel my heart slightly race with fear, almost tilting my head away so I wouldn't see it again.  
  
Hearing my own scream on camera made me cringe in discomfort, and seeing Nick's face on camera during the attack made my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You okay?" Zak asked, he saw my reaction.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I slightly lied, wanting to face what I encountered.  
  
"After we got Nick's camera and Digital Recorder, she went back inside the ward to do more EVP."  
  
While listening to my evidence, one response in particular caught his attention.  
  
"Why did you possess Nick?"  
  
 _"Look back, you'll see me."_  
  
Zak came up with an explanation,  
  
"After we heard that on her Digital Recorder, we looked back on our camera footage. The camera in the hallway and Aura's camera caught the same dark mist, and after she splashes Nick with Holy Water, the figure darts away and we also caught an EVP of a man screaming."  
  
Bryan nodded, sharing his reasoning.  
  
"It's no doubt that this entity wanted to do harm, you've got a chain of events that lead to his possession: her jacket gets tugged, the dark mist figure using the EM pumps, shadow, the disembodied voice of the spirit ordering an attack. It must've gathered enough energy to enforce possession and when she used the Holy Water, she forced the spirit away."  
  
I added in one more thing,  
  
"I think I came up with a reason for why he got possessed…"  
  
They all turned to me, listening in.  
  
"This dark spirit must've seen vulnerability in me concerning for Nick, it could used him to attack me."  
  
"It's possible, these kind of spirits can manipulate you in ways so that you let your guard down and be open to how they'll intend to do harm."  
  
I nodded, looking over at Nick behind his shoulder camera. He frowned slightly, gazing in empathy.  
  
Zak spoke up once again to present another encounter,  
  
"We soon brought out the Video Goggles that we use frequently and as we headed down the first floor hallway, the spirit told us to go upstairs. Not long after that,  I asked what the spirit would do if we didn't leave and it said 'Throw' then 'Cross'. At first, we didn't put together the message until we heard a disembodied growl right behind us. Then something being thrown at the wall right behind my head, we found a Rosary and that's what was thrown at me."  
  
I added in,  
  
"Yeah, then I figured out that it was the spirit warning us that it was going to throw this cross at us if we didn't leave."  
  
Bryan nodded, more impressed by our connection to the events.  
  
"While we checked the third floor, I felt a hand grab my arm then I caught this voice…"  
  
 _"Trust…them."_  
  
Thinking to myself, I wondered if the spirit of Diana was telling me to trust Zak, Nick and Aaron even after my horrific encounter.  
  
"You guys definitely caught a lot of evidence during this investigation, without a doubt that place is haunted. But, again just be careful with what you may get yourselves into."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
We all shook Bryan's hand, knowing we had another successful paranormal investigation.  
  
Before leaving, Zak had a question to ask me.  
  
"Aura, I need to know something. Each time you encountered a dark spirit, like Halden Mansion and after Nick's possession…what made you decide to go right back?"  
  
"Well, when I saw that dark figure during my first lockdown, I went back because I knew that if I didn't face what scared me, then it would haunt me forever."  
  
I paused, assuring no pun was intended.  
  
"After the possession, I wanted to confront the spirit out of concern for Nick."  
  
Revealing most of the truth, I held back a bit because I didn't know how explain to my sincere feelings from how the possession truly affected me. Deciding to keep it to myself, Zak spoke with an understanding voice.  
  
"I give you credit for wanting to face your fears, but be careful though. Confronting ghosts like that can be dangerous, even I know that."  
  
I nodded, knowing he meant well.  
\--------  
  
Before the boarding call for my return flight home, Zak, Nick and Aaron assured me that they'll investigate another location soon and will let me know when they need me again.   
  
"So we'll be hearing from you again soon." Zak said,  
  
"Yep, good luck and Godspeed, you guys." I replied.  
  
Each of them smiling, exchanging friendly hugs before we parted.  
  
I turned to them and waved with a smile, knowing that in the near future, I'll do another investigation with them.  
\---------


	10. Epilogue

_After the Lockdown…_  
  
After experiencing a night full of intense encounters, we believe that history repeated itself while we were locked inside. Witnessing a possession was without a doubt disturbing, and the lost soul of a murdered woman who made contact also had an affect on me. With each of us receiving an attack, we all endured our own kind of nightmare very much like the former patients trapped within the Asylum.   
  
Now, I wait once again for my chance to investigate on my own Ghost Adventures.


End file.
